


When the cat's away . . .

by Delirious_And_Misanthrophic_2309



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: "fuck you for not paying attention to me I'm gonna let your father and other self fuck me", Fourway, M/M, slightly dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_And_Misanthrophic_2309/pseuds/Delirious_And_Misanthrophic_2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek knows, but Jim and Spock don't know. And Spock Prime knows, but Spock Prime isn't in the house at the moment. And Sarek is fucking bored, and Jim? Jim's willing to get out some of his frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> . . . The horny Vulcans comes out to play.

Jim sat on the backdoor patio on the House of Sarek, gazing at the stars. He leaned back and enjoyed the dry breeze that had cooled considerably since the enormous New Vulcan sun set. Spock had been gracious enough to offer Jim residence at his father’s house, since they had come to the newly established Vulcan colony for a supply drop-off. 

Selek, as his chosen alias had been, was around the planet, assisting in whatever it was. He said he would visit Jim within the day, and he had always assumed Vulcan’s were the type who valued promises, but it was already twenty-hundred, planet time, and Jim had gotten fed up waiting.  
He heard the sliding door open and thought it might be Selek, or maybe Spock. Jim turned around and was met with Sarek in long, dark robe. His eyes seemed softer, and much more reachable.

“May I join you?” He asked. Jim shrugged and gestured to a spot beside him in the deck floor. He was a little surprised when Sarek sat right up against his side and leaned back on the palms of his hands. Jim tried to let the silence just exist, but he felt Sarek watching him. Sarek unbuttoned the top of his robe and rubbed where it had been irritating his skin. 

“How has my son been?” He asked suddenly, gaze unrelenting.

“As logical as ever.” Jim answered simply. 

“You misunderstand,” He replied, leaning forward and trying to meet Jim’s eyes, “I meant ‘how has my son been to you?’” Jim’s looked at the Ambassador in shock. Lately, Spock had been cold to him, more cold than usual, but they weren’t―. 

“Will you help me?” And suddenly there was a warm hand stroking his cheek. 

“With what?” His response came out far more nervous than he would’ve liked, but he was concentrating on not leaning into Sarek’s touch. 

“Prove a point to Spock,” Sarek’s voice had dropped several octaves, and Jim could hear his own heart hammering, “That he needs to collect now, lest he want others to take what is right in front of him.” Jim was pulled into the older Vulcan’s lap, and greedy hands seized and kneaded his ass. He bit his lips to stifle a moan, and a hand abandoned his ass to prod his lips apart.

“Make noise,” Sarek breathed, “He needs to hear what’s being done to you in his absence.” A mouth descended onto his neck, quickly latching on and biting, abusing his skin. Jim groaned and thrust against Sarek’s equally hard member that was just as painfully restricted and clothed as his own. Apparently Sarek had the same thought, as he swiftly pulled off Jim’s tunic and tried to slide his pants and briefs down his hips without unbuttoning them. He groaned and hurriedly unbuttoned them for the ambassador, fearing he’d use his strength and just rip them off. 

After he was able to pull off the Vulcan’s robe and toss it, he was pulled flush against the other man. Their erections rubbed together in delicious friction and Jim had to rest his head on the ambassador’s shoulder while he attempted to catch his breath. He whimpered and rutted frantically, tugging at the Vulcan’s hair.  
Sarek pushed some fingers into Jim’s mouth and he didn’t need to be instructed on what to do with them. He sucked and moaned around them, slightly choking as they were pushed deeper. They were pulled out of his mouth and one quickly worked its way into his ass as he let out a loud moan. Two more entered and Jim began to grunt in pain, trying to wiggle away from their probing. 

But the Vulcan wasn’t having that, and used his free hand to shove Jim’s hips back down to spear himself on four of Sarek’s fingers. Tears welled in his eyes and his finger nails dug into Sarek’s arms. 

He felt himself being shifted and as the fingers left his gaping channel he was lifted up and slowly lowered down on the Vulcan’s double ridged phallus.  
“Kroykah!” A voice shouted. Sarek and Jim halted their movements and looked over to see a very, very pissed looking elder Spock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remove yourself from him at once." The elder Spock demanded, looking anywhere but Jim's and his father's naked, entwined bodies. 

"Pardon?" Sarek challenged, startlingly level, "Unless I am mistaken, you have neglected him." Saliva coated fingers returned to his ass and, much more teasingly this time, slipped in. 

Jim panted and sank down on the Vulcans fingers. Sarek locked eyes with the elder Spock and slammed into Jim with a four fingers. He met initial reisistence before, remarkably, his knuckles slipped past the tight ring of muscle and the spincter refused to let them pull out. 

Sarek leaned back and pulled Jim with him, spreading his cheeks, making sure the other Vulcan could see his throbbing hole cleanch around his all-too sensitive fingers. 

"How could you deny him? He's so eager and needy. I can feel his want," Sarek murmured, nudging his thumb in. "Right now, he wants you over here." He punctuated by jabbing his fingers at Jim's prostate, earning him a high-pitched moan. He rubbed the pads of his fingers, groaning intandum with Jim at the sensation.

His hole was being pushed and stretched beyond what he thought he could handle with only spit, but he found the most extreme edges of Sarek's palm had just pushed past the entrance, and he'd now completely closed around the Vulcan's hand, inviting him in further. 

He moaned and babbled senselessly, rocking against the hand. He threw his head back and arched as Sarek's knuckles pressed against his prostate again. Only, they didnt let up at all, just shifted and rubbed continuously. 

"Oh, F—Fuck yeah, don—don't stop." His tongue lolled out. "S—So good, Sarek." 

The pure-blooded Vulcan almost came when he heard his name uttered from those pink lips. 

"You don't even have to _ask_ Jim to beg." If Sarek had raised his voice a little higher than was strictly neccessary, and if Selek's eyes had shown a glimmer of understanding, Jim was none the wiser. Wherever Spock was in the house, he'd hear, whether it be from Jim's wanton moaning or Sarek calling out obscene things, like how tight he was, or how debauchted Jim looked right now. 

At one point, Selek had removed his clothes and was now kneeling behind Jim, fully erect double-ridged phallus leaking with precum. Before he knew what was happening, the hand dislodged itself, leaving Jim's hole gaping and needing something to fill it _now_. 

"No!" He cried, "Fucking fill me with your cocks! Please!" He had already grasped Sarek's cock and was positioning himself over it when he felt the head of Selek's cock slipping into his loose channel, readily accepting both. 

Each ridge individually popped in, sliding and rubbing against his hot walls. The two Vulcans were moaning, and neither were the embodiement of patience, since they both grasped Jim's hips simultaneously and fucked into him at brutal paces. 

The patio door slammed—some glass might have even cracked—feet slapped against the smooth surface, and wooden boards creaked under the weight of someone angrily padding across it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I left you with a nearly identical cliff-hanger, because I'm just that bad of a writer. (In actuality I just wanted to get this chapter finished because I hate this day of the year for reasons. I'm off to brood.) 
> 
> Next chapter should be added within the week.


End file.
